


Cuestión de Honor

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark, Dark!Harry, Drama, Explicit Language, Infidelity, M/M, Object Insertion, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slash, Spanish, Unspeakable!Harry, veela fic, veela!harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius no iba a permitir que Potter, menos que nadie, humillara su glorioso apellido. A costa de lo que fuera, iba a impedirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuestión de Honor

 

Cuando Draco había comenzado a adelgazar, a mostrar ojeras y a lucir ansioso, Lucius había sabido que ahí, algo olía muy mal. Y cuando su unigénito pidió permiso para entrar en su despacho y le dijo con voz seria y rostro desencajado _Padre, tenemos que hablar, _Lucius supo que lo que iba a escuchar no le sería agradable y que Draco estaba a punto de revelarle la razón de su reciente desmejoramiento.

Sólo esperaba que "la razón" de Draco fuera una bruja sangre pura y de familia de abolengo, porque sino...

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Lucius cuando su hijo pareció no querer seguir hablando y, sudoroso y avergonzado, no quitaba los ojos del suelo frente a él—. ¿De quién estamos hablando, Draco?

Draco guardó silencio durante unos instantes más y Lucius comenzó a impacientarse. A pesar de que estaba sentado ante su escritorio, Lucius estiró el brazo y tomó su querido bastón, hasta ese momento colocado encima del mueble. Un tic nervioso que había desarrollado con los años: la necesidad de tenerlo entre sus manos y poder acariciar la suave madera con que estaba hecho el bastón, lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

—Por favor, Draco, entre más pronto me lo digas, más prestamente puedo yo ir a pedir su…

—Es Potter, padre —lo interrumpió su hijo.

Durante un esperanzador momento, Lucius se preguntó si había en la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido alguna otra familia con ese apellido y que tuviera hijas, porque Draco no podía estarse refiriendo al mozalbete engreído y poca cosa que todos odiaban; al menos, por todos dentro del círculo donde los Malfoy se movían.

Pero de alguna manera, Lucius supo que Draco estaba hablando de "ese" Potter. La actitud de su hijo se lo dijo a gritos.

Lucius se negó a pensar en tal posibilidad. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, conteniendo la rabia y la decepción por escuchar a su hijo atreverse a plantearle semejante petición.

—En primer lugar, Draco, si crees tener inclinaciones homosexuales —comenzó, hablando entre dientes para no gritar—, no te criticaré por ello. Pero debes recordar que, como heredero del apellido, tienes obligaciones familiares. No puedes prescindir de contraer matrimonio. Lo que hagas a espaldas de tu esposa, o hasta con su consentimiento, será otro cantar.

Draco apretó los labios. Lucius sabía que la idea no le gustaba, pero que jamás se le rebelaría. Antes que todo, incluso antes que la búsqueda de la felicidad, estaba la familia.

—Y en segundo lugar, Draco… —prosiguió Lucius, apretando inconscientemente el mango de su bastón con la mano derecha—, con Potter, _jamás_. Olvídalo. Si lo que quieres es un hombre, tendrás que buscarte otro amante. Cualquiera menos él.

Draco, por toda respuesta, sólo frunció el ceño. Y Lucius supo lo que estaba pensando. _Actuará tras mi espalda._ Cada vez más molesto, no pudo entender cómo era posible que su hijo se rebajara a sentirse atraído por semejante mequetrefe.

—¿Te desilusiona mi reacción, Draco? —le preguntó en un siseo y miró a su hijo tragar pesadamente—. Pues a mí me decepciona más que tú, un Malfoy hecho y derecho, se esté comportando como un estúpido muggle del Renacimiento y que de verdad haya estado esperando que yo aceptara semejante relación. —Draco apretó la mandíbula y Lucius, inclemente, prosiguió—: Tal vez si se tratara de otro mago, Draco… pero, ¿Potter? —Soltó un bufido despectivo—. Me sorprende que tengas tan mal gusto, hijo.

Draco comenzó a respirar agitadamente, levantando por fin los ojos del suelo. Miró a su padre con enojo inconfundible en los ojos, con el grito del ¿por qué? a punto de abandonar sus labios, con la rebeldía a flor de piel.

Pero no parecía decidirse a contradecir a Lucius. Éste se puso de pie sin dejar de apretar su bastón, y entonces, Draco se dio la vuelta y salió hecho una tromba de su despacho.

Lucius sonrió cuando su hijo no golpeó la puerta, sino que la cerró con todo cuidado. Así le gustaba. Los Malfoy siempre controlaban sus pasiones y eso era algo que Draco debía aprender. Aunque Lucius tuviera que ser, como en esa ocasión, el que se viera obligado a controlar las pasiones de su vástago.

Porque Lucius no podía darse el lujo de permitir que éste cayera tan bajo.

Lucius se sentó de nuevo, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de Draco por haber accedido a obedecer, pero, al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose molesto y afectado por la situación completa. Draco era su heredero, de él y de toda la tradición Malfoy. ¿Cómo era posible que se permitiera ser presa de semejantes debilidades? Eso no era lo que Lucius siempre le había enseñado.

A pesar de estar dispuesto a proseguir sin más dilación con los asuntos familiares, Lucius no dejó de pensar en el tema, preguntándose sin parar si el asunto con Potter no tendría un transfondo mucho más oscuro y retorcido.

Conociendo al bastardo como lo conocía, no podía dejar de dudarlo.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y Draco no presentó ninguna mejoría física ni emocional. Trabajó al lado de Lucius en los negocios de la familia y departió en los diferentes eventos sociales, pero la apatía y tristeza eran evidentes en su ánimo. Sin embargo, no volvió a mencionar nada delante de su padre, e incluso los dos hicieron planes sobre cuál sería la bruja apropiada para que él contrajera matrimonio.

Lucius sabía, porque tenía sus informantes, que su hijo obedientemente no se había enredado con Potter. Y esas mismas fuentes le habían hecho notar que en realidad eran poquísimas las ocasiones que su heredero y el Inefable estrella del Ministerio se habían encontrado. Eso hacía que Lucius se preguntase cómo Potter había logrado que Draco se encaprichara con él de aquella manera tan obsesiva.

Era ofensivo. Era humillante. Que su hijo se sintiera así por un mago ridículamente popular y completamente indigno de su renombre, era insoportable. Y sobre todo, era aún más vergonzoso el hecho de que Lucius tuviera curiosidad al respecto

* * *

—Estaba pensando en una de las hijas de los Greengrass para Draco. Él dice estar de acuerdo con mi decisión, cualquiera que sea.

Severus arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sorber té en la fina taza de porcelana. Lucius esperó a que finalizara, sólo para mirar si tenía algo que decir.

No era que Severus fuera un gran confidente de él (las cosas habían cambiado mucho después de la guerra), pero al menos Lucius sabía que era un hombre que, al no decir mucho, lo poco que hablaba era sustancial. Además, sabía guardar secretos y era leal.

Y sobre todas las cosas, Lucius sabía que Draco confiaba en él.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Lucius al ver que Snape no decía nada.

—¿Necesitas mi bendición para sumergir a tu hijo en un matrimonio que lo hará infeliz y con una bruja a la cual no le será fiel, Lucius? —dijo aquel al fin. _Bingo, _pensó Lucius. Sabía que Severus conocería los más oscuros secretos de Draco.

—Trivialidades como el amor y la fidelidad no son más que eso, trivialidades. Draco sabe que tiene responsabilidades y deberes, y está dispuesto a cumplirlos.

—No lo dudo.

Entonces, ninguno dijo más y durante un largo rato el silencio envolvió el ambiente entre los dos magos. Llegó un momento en que éste se hizo tan denso, que Lucius se arrepintió francamente de haber invitado a Severus a pasar por la Mansión a la hora del té.

—Draco dice gustar de Potter —dijo Lucius al fin cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus no diría ni una palabra más por propia voluntad.

Severus soltó un bufido.

—¿Quién no? —respondió frunciendo el gesto con evidente asco—. Potter parece tener a todos comiendo de su mano. Ahora más que cuando era un estúpido adolescente con pocas habilidades mágicas y mucha suerte.

Lucius detectó en Severus un desagrado que iba mucho más allá que la simple repugnancia de reconocer que todo el mundo babeaba por su antiguo enemigo.

—¿Tiene a todos encantados? ¿Incluso a ti, Severus? —preguntó Lucius en tono sarcástico y divertido, presintiendo el porqué del mal humor de su amigo.

Severus levantó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos antes de hacer un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no es normal. Es como si… —comenzó a decir, pero se quedó en silencio durante un segundo, como pensando—. Pero eso no es posible. No existen registros en el árbol genealógico de su padre, y de parte de su madre es completamente ilógico esperar que…

Lucius escuchaba con el corazón ansioso. No le agradaba en absoluto que su hijo estuviera tan idiotizado como el que más por Potter, que parecía ser el soltero más codiciado del momento. Tal vez, sólo tal vez… era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

—Si me dijeras cuál era el rumbo de tus brillantes deducciones, Severus…

Severus dirigió los ojos hacia Lucius después de haber tenido la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente.

—Que si no fuera porque parece un hecho casi improbable, yo juraría que Potter tiene algo de Veela.

Lucius soltó una risita despectiva, meneó la cabeza y cambió prestamente de tema. Sin embargo, su cerebro no dejó de pensar al respecto.

Que Potter tuviera algo de Veela, imposible no era. La familia Potter era tan antigua como los Malfoy, y, ¿quién podría saber con qué tipo de criaturas mágicas se hubiesen cruzado alguna vez? No era que las Veelas fueran seres despreciables, y un desliz de ese tipo sucedía hasta en las mejores familias.

Además, eso explicaría muy bien el enamoramiento de Draco, devolviéndole toda la dignidad inherente a alguien como él. Porque no era su culpa, porque, de otra manera, alguien como un Malfoy jamás se habría fijado en alguien tan despreciable como el rey de los imbéciles amantes sangre sucias. En Harry Potter

* * *

Lucius no tuvo que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que, a partir de la charla con Severus, lo que le molestó del asunto completo fue ya una cuestión de orgullo: ¿Cómo era posible que Draco, un Malfoy elegante y hermoso, no lograra meterse en los pantalones del mequetrefe de Potter, por más Veela que éste fuera?

Era un detalle que ya estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Y entonces, aquello se convirtió en un problema de índole familiar al cual había que encontrarle pronta solución.

Y entonces, para beneplácito de Lucius, resultó que la fecha del cumpleaños de su esposa estaba bastante cerca. No era costumbre de la familia realizar un baile por ese motivo, pero en esa ocasión lo utilizó de perfecta excusa. No era que Narcisa se estuviese quejando, de todas formas.

Así que, cuando Lucius le informó a Draco que le había mandado una invitación a Potter para el baile, su hijo no podía estar más asombrado, casi contento.

Lucius lo miró duramente.

—No deseo que me malinterpretes, Draco —le dijo él cuando vio resplandecer el brillo de la esperanza en sus grises y juveniles ojos—. Quiero que sigas adelante con tus obligaciones familiares. De hecho, creo que la fiesta será un momento perfecto para anunciar tu compromiso con Astoria Greengrass.

Draco hizo una leve reverencia, mostrando su acuerdo hacia lo dicho por Lucius.

—Sí, padre. —Levantó los ojos hacia él y lo miró interrogante—. Pero, entonces, ¿la presencia de Potter, obedece a…?

Lucius le sonrió un leve momento.

—Nadie humilla a los Malfoy, Draco —le respondió—. Toma lo que necesites, procurando que él lo disfrute lo menos posible y, entonces, déjalo pasar. Es una orden.

Draco pareció desear sonreír, pero se contuvo con presteza. Lucius entrecerró los ojos, casi adivinando lo que su hijo estaba pensando. Una cosa era que ante su padre dijera algo, y otra muy diferente era lo que en realidad iba a hacer. O, al menos, intentar hacer. Lucius sabía que Draco intentaría aprovechar la situación a su mejor conveniencia sin importar si eso contravenía o no las órdenes dictadas por él. Y eso, en vez de molestarle, sólo lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de su hijo.

—De acuerdo, padre. Lo haré —dijo Draco con esa sonrisa enigmática que insinuaba todo lo contrario a lo que decía su voz.

—Bien, Draco. —Lucius sonrió con suficiencia—. No esperaba menos de ti

* * *

Los días previos a la fiesta parecieron diluirse con rapidez, mientras en la Mansión se preparaban para el gran evento, las invitaciones eran enviadas y las confirmaciones recibidas. Lucius no se sorprendió cuando Potter respondió corroborando su asistencia y agradeciendo la invitación.

Estrujando con fuerza su carta antes de arrojarla al fuego, Lucius podía haber gritado "¡Lo sabía!". Porque sabía que Potter se traía algo entre manos, sabía que sus descarados coqueteos hacia con Draco no eran fruto de la casualidad. Y si lo sabía era porque esos días se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a investigarlo.

Tenía ojos en cada rincón de la comunidad mágica, y habiéndolos dirigido todos hacia el misterioso mago, había logrado averiguar de Potter tantos datos que podía considerarse enfermizo.

Por ejemplo, había descubierto que, en su calidad de Inefable, absolutamente nadie sabía a qué se dedicaba el ex vencedor de magos malvados. Muchos habían jurado (tras recibir un buen pago en oro) que tenía mucho que ver con magia oscura, la cual parecía haberlo contaminado de muchas maneras, pues Harry Potter ya no era el mismo que antaño.

Varios de sus amigos se habían alejado, un poco espantados de su extraño comportamiento y vida reservada. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, por ese asombroso poder que parecía haber adquirido. No había hombre o mujer, muggle o mágico, que pudiera resistirse a su apabullante apariencia física y encanto.

Eso concordaba completamente con la sospecha de Severus. Lucius no se quedó tranquilo hasta que mandó a varios de sus secretarios a revisar los documentos de cuanta biblioteca o archivo mágico existiera en Inglaterra.

Pero nada. No había nada. Ningún dato que confirmara que algún antepasado de Potter hubiera sostenido algún tipo de relación con una Veela, mucho menos que hubieran tenido descendencia.

Como fuera, Lucius no dejaba de maldecirlo. El hechizo que se había atrevido a lanzar sobre su hijo tendría que terminar la noche del baile, o él se dejaría de llamar Malfoy.

Eso ya una era cuestión de honor

* * *

Narcisa y Lucius fueron recibidos con un aplauso al entrar al salón de baile de la Mansión, y ambos se entretuvieron lo justo para corresponder los saludos de sus más íntimos. Sin embargo, los ojos y los sentidos de Lucius estaban en búsqueda de alguien a quien no veía desde que era un muchachillo.

Potter había tenido menos de dieciocho años cuando venció al Señor Tenebroso, y Lucius no lo había vuelto a ver ni por casualidad, prácticamente recluido en su Mansión y perdiendo todo contacto con la sociedad mágica.

Draco, su mano derecha en todos los asuntos familiares y de negocios, sí tenía oportunidad de rozarse con aquel héroe de pacotilla. Oportunidad de caer bajo las redes de cualquiera que fuera el plan maléfico y retorcido que Potter estuviese tramando contra ellos. Porque, ni por un segundo, Lucius se creería que Potter de verdad estuviese interesado en Draco. Potter era demasiado estúpido y demasiado ingenuo para alcanzar a comprender los misterios de la sangre limpia y el honor de un Malfoy.

Además, otra de las cosas que convencían a Lucius de su teoría de que Potter tenía un plan, era el hecho de que éste no había sucumbido a ninguna de las provocaciones, invitaciones o intentos de seducción de su hijo. Porque Draco no se había quedado tranquilo, oh, no. Los informantes, con más miedo del demostrado anteriormente al Señor Oscuro por los Mortífagos, le habían tenido que narrar a Lucius las ocasiones en que Draco, desobedeciendo sus órdenes, no había cejado en su afán de llevarse a Potter a la cama.

Y nada le había dado resultado.

Y entre más pensaba en el asunto, más llegaba a la conclusión de que había sólo dos cosas que Potter podía estar buscando: O era cosa del Ministerio (alguna de ésas estúpidas misiones derivadas de la creencia de que los Malfoy continuaban del lado oscuro), o simple y llanamente, tenía como objetivo humillar a los Malfoy. Y si era eso último, Lucius se encargaría de enseñarle una lección.

Pero cuando sus grises y fríos ojos se encontraron por fin con el objeto de su odio y vergüenza, no pudo sentirse más incrédulo y admirado.

Potter, vestido impecablemente con una elegante túnica de color gris oscuro, charlaba con Narcisa haciendo gala de un encanto que Lucius estaba muy lejos de recordar que el muchacho tuviera. Todo él brillando en medio de un aura de gallardía y actitud, de tal manera que hasta Narcisa parecía estar completamente embelesada de su presencia.

Lucius lo observó durante largo rato, paseando los ojos por toda la fina tela que cubría un cuerpo que prometía miel y ambrosía a aquel que lo poseyera. Y fue un escalofrío lo que recorrió cada centímetro de su piel. Uno muy violento, reclamando calor y depositando pasión donde por muchos años sólo había habido frigidez. Entonces, un ardor sin nombre pareció apoderarse de su ser.

—Padre —dijo la voz de Draco a un lado de él, y Lucius se sobresaltó aunque no lo demostró. Se giró hacia su hijo y descubrió una dura mirada de advertencia en sus ojos—. Supongo que ahora me comprendes, ¿no? —continuó Draco después de un momento, su voz baja y llena de resentimiento—. Y no sé si alegrarme, porque estás en mi situación, o enfurecerme porqué sé que tú no descansas hasta obtener lo que quieres.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos y Draco supo que se había sobrepasado.

—Yo no me rebajo a caer presa de mis deseos, Draco —le respondió Lucius con tono duro—. Lo único que quiero es que Potter descubra que no pude humillar a un Malfoy y no salir perdiendo en el intento. Si lo logro yo, en vez de ti… realmente no tiene importancia. Después de todo, tú has tenido demasiado tiempo para hacerlo y, hasta ahora, has fallado.

Rabia brilló en los ojos de su hijo por un levísimo momento, dándose cuenta del reproche y la decepción en el tono empleado por Lucius. Pero al final, Draco hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, padre. Tienes razón. Lo importante es que pague sin interesar quien sea el ejecutor —dijo Draco antes de girarse y darle la espalda.

Y se fue de ahí, directo a donde estaba Potter y su madre. Pero en cuanto llegó con ellos, Potter se despidió y se alejó a otro lugar del salón, ignorando las apasionadas miradas que Draco le dirigía.

Decepcionado, Lucius observó a su hijo; la desesperanza y desilusión haciendo añicos su alma. Y entonces supo que lo que Draco quería no era vengar ninguna afrenta, sino simplemente poseer a Potter a costa de lo que fuera.

Nervioso y frunciendo el ceño, Lucius se preguntó si lo que le pasaba a Draco no era lo mismo que le estaba sucediendo a él

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Lucius no se acercó a saludarlo, y Potter (haciendo gala de sus malos modales), tampoco lo intentó. Sin embargo, Lucius lo atrapaba cada instante mirándolo con intensidad, y no tenía que verlo para descubrirlo. Era una mirada dura y directa que se podía percibir, como si Potter fuera hasta su espalda o nuca y físicamente le picara con un dedo para llamar su atención.

Lucius no sabía ya si estaba más furioso porque Draco no podía avanzar con Potter —ya que éste lo continuaba rechazando— o porque a cada instante que pasaba, Lucius parecía alegrarse más y más de eso. Era su lucha interna: furia ante la humillación de su hijo, la cual sentía como propia, y gozo al notar que aunque Draco perseguía a Potter por todo el salón, éste no parecía tener ojos más que para Lucius.

Sentimientos por mucho tiempo dormidos dentro de él, comenzaron a hacer mella en su ánimo. La quijada le dolía de tanto apretarla; la piel le lastimaba por una continua avanzada de escalofríos. Se sentía empequeñecido por sentir aquello, la vergüenza lo podría haber matado, y al mismo tiempo, se percibía como un gigante hinchado de orgullo al darse cuenta que Potter resplandecía juventud, atracción y pasión, y que parecía sólo dedicase a atraer su atención.

Llegó un momento en el que Lucius no pudo seguir con el juego. El deseo por arrancar aquella túnica color gris del atlético cuerpo del moreno lo estaba matando; quería desnudarlo y lastimarlo, verlo humillado ante él. Vengar cada afrenta, cada pensamiento lascivo que estaba provocando en Lucius cuando éste debía estar atendiendo a otros invitados al baile. Demostrarle que con un Malfoy jamás debía jugar así si no estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias.

No pudiendo soportarlo más, Lucius sacó un galeón de su bolsillo y, discretamente, lo encantó. Después de todo, para trasladores caseros y menos dentro de su propia Mansión, sabía que no se necesitaba de ningún permiso del Ministerio.

Con soltura y sin prisa, caminó directo hacia Potter, que en ese momento le daba la espalda, charlando con un grupo de guapas brujas muy jóvenes. Lucius llegó hasta él, y sin más, le colocó la moneda en un bolsillo de su elegante túnica, hecha de una tela sorpresivamente sedosa y que había sido la tortura completa de Lucius las horas que había durado la recepción.

—Tócala en diez minutos y te llevará a mi despacho —susurró Lucius contra la nuca de Potter.

Que lo maldijeran en ese instante si eso que irradiaba Potter no era puro magnetismo animal. El cretino no se giró hacia él, ni dio muestras de haberlo escuchado. Un levísimo asentimiento de cabeza fue toda su respuesta, y Lucius, casi perdido ante el imán de su encanto, estuvo a punto de inclinarse hacia él para partirle el cuello a besos y mordidas.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder alejarse de ahí, cada vez más convencido que semejante atracción no podía ser normal y que no existía ser vivo capaz de escapar a ella. Cada vez más seguro que Severus tenía razón.

Potter tenía que ser un Veela, sin duda alguna. Pero lo que maravilló a Lucius no fue ese hecho en sí, sino la manera maquiavélicamente perversa en que Potter le estaba sacando el mejor provecho.

Sonriendo, Lucius casi pudo sentir admiración por él

* * *

Potter apareció en su despacho justo cuando él apuraba su segundo vaso de coñac. Lucius lo observó fijamente sin decir palabra, entrecerrando los ojos, odiándolo más que las semanas anteriores, si eso fuera posible. Porque no era, no era justo que un muchacho de tan poca monta como Potter le estuviese haciendo eso a él, a su hijo, a su apellido.

Potter se quedó parado frente a él, sonriendo presuntuoso y acariciando la moneda de oro entre dos dedos, el pulgar y el medio. Lenta y suavemente. Provocativo y obsceno.

Lucius colocó el vaso vacío en su escritorio y no se molestó en invitarle un trago al recién llegado. Las ganas de caminar hacia Potter y quitarle esa maldita sonrisa de la cara a besos furiosos y a mordidas inclementes lo estaba torturando como hacía mucho ninguna tentación había logrado manipularlo, logrando que la antipatía que sentía por Potter sólo se incrementara mucho más.

—Lucius —saludó Potter en voz baja, arqueando una ceja—. Tanto tiempo. De verdad, es un verdadero placer.

Lucius apretó los labios antes de responder, no permitiéndose mostrarse intimidado ante el oscuro y lujurioso tono de voz utilizado por Potter. Aunque la verdad era que le había erizado todos los vellos de la piel.

—Qué pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo —dijo con su mejor tono sarcástico—. Tu presencia en esta casa no es nada grata y obedece a un único propósito, el cual no es mostrarte hospitalidad en ninguna de sus variantes.

Potter sólo arqueó las cejas, como invitando a Lucius a proseguir.

—Quería verte cara a cara para exigirte que dejes a mi hijo tranquilo. Él va a casarse en unos pocos meses y no le conviene verse involucrado en escándalos contigo.

Potter soltó una risita que, en circunstancias normales, hubiera enfurecido a Lucius, pero que en ese momento sólo le crispó los nervios con una curiosa señal de alerta.

—Pero, Lucius, sí tú mismo has constatado que es Draco el que está tras de mí peor que perro faldero. Yo no hago más que negarme a sus insinua…

Potter no había terminado de hablar cuando Lucius ya había sacado la varita de su bastón, apuntándole directo a la cara.

—¡Cállate, bastardo, te lo advierto! ¡No te atrevas a…!

Potter, a una velocidad asombrosa, tenía ya también su instrumento mágico dirigido hacia el cuerpo de Lucius.

—¡No, Lucius! —le gritó a su vez—. Yo soy quien te advierto a ti que dejes esa varita tranquila. —A pesar de lo peligroso de la situación, se atrevió a seguir sonriendo—. Te aseguro que tenemos un mejor modo de arreglar esto. Algo mucho más… _recreativo. _No necesitamos recurrir a los hechizos.

—¿Cómo te atreves, _niño…?_ —siseó Lucius y Potter sólo sonrió más.

Durante un largo momento, los dos magos se quedaron así, el uno frente al otro, el escritorio de madera entre ellos, sus varitas listas para disparar. Ambos completamente tranquilos, conocedores de su poder, sólo midiéndose con la mirada. Sin embargo, Lucius tenía el corazón agitado. Como si hubiese estado corriendo o, mejor aún, como si…

Una escena de él y Potter follando hasta el cansancio invadió su mente y él se maldijo por permitirse pensar eso. Pero no podía evitarlo, de alguna manera Potter estaba hechizando sus sentidos, volviéndolo loco, convenciéndolo que no importaba nada en la vida más que desnudarlo, lastimarlo y follarlo justo ahí, en su despacho, hasta matarlo o dejarse morir, lo que ocurriese primero.

Convenciéndolo de que todo lo demás era vano. Que no importaba si Draco también lo deseaba, si Lucius estaba casado, si Potter era un legendario enemigo. No importaba verse humillado, si ese era el precio por ponerle las manos encima, por...

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por una de sus sienes y Lucius tragó pesadamente. Potter lo miró, los ojos alegres como si esa fuera la situación más divertida del mundo.

—Así es, Lucius —murmuró Potter, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Sé que me deseas. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Lucius sintió que enrojecía de la furia y la vergüenza; su varita soltó un par de chispas verdes, claro reflejo de los deseos de su dueño.

—Púdrete, Potter —masculló—. Yo no soy como los demás, jamás lo seré. Nunca caeré en tu jueguito de seducción. No sé qué maléficos poderes estás usando para tener al mundo entero loco tras de ti, pero no te funcionarán conmigo.

Potter levantó la barbilla, mirando a Lucius de arriba abajo. Y entonces, suspiró y se guardó la varita, ante la enorme sorpresa de Lucius.

—Y justamente eso es lo que te vuelve más interesante, Lucius —dijo, dejando caer los brazos a los costados—. Porque tienes razón. Existe en mí algo que no sé qué es, un poder sexual, si gustas llamarlo así. Lo descubrí hace poco; simplemente deseo llamar la atención de alguien y… zap, sucede. —Sonrió arrogante—. Maléfico, como dices. Pero bastante útil. Aunque ya estoy un poco aburrido de que todo sea así de fácil.

Lucius no dejaba de apuntarle con la varita, como si esa fuera la cuerda de la que se estuviera sosteniendo para no ahogarse en el mar embravecido del maldito encanto de Potter.

—¿Y tú querías llamar mi atención esta noche, Potter? —preguntó, altamente sorprendido por tener la curiosidad de saberlo—. Qué gracioso —dijo con enorme cinismo, sintiéndose acorralado y buscando el modo de salir del paso—. Yo hubiera jurado que era con Draco con quien estabas jugando.

Algo terrorífico brilló en los ojos de Potter.

—Tú lo has dicho. _Estaba. _Tiempo pasado.

Lucius comprendió todo en un santiamén. Porque podrían acusarlo de lo que fuera, pero de tonto no tenía ni un pelo. No cuando había heredado y aumentado una cuantiosa fortuna en medio de dos guerras, sin perder nada ni morir en el intento.

—Usaste a Draco para llegar aquí. A la Mansión —afirmó—. ¿Me estás investigando? ¿A mí, a mis negocios? —Se rió despectivamente antes de agregar—: ¿Esos son los nuevos servicios que los Inefables le prestan al Ministerio?

Potter continuó sonriendo, sus ojos resplandeciendo con fuego.

—Pero, Lucius —respondió, su voz excesivamente condescendiente—, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que los negocios no se mezclan con el placer. Mi trabajo no tiene nada qué ver con esto. Simplemente, quería llegar hasta ti.

El ardor de los infiernos explotó en el interior de Lucius ante la confirmación de ser él el objeto de deseo de Potter. Sin embargo, se repuso rápidamente.

—Bien, Potter. Me gusta que seas sincero. Ahora te doy cinco segundos para que digas qué quieres conmigo, porque sino voy a…

Potter se rió bajito, incrédulo, interrumpiéndolo.

—Merlín, Lucius, ¿no es obvio para ti? ¿No lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos?

Potter levantó una de sus manos, llevándola hasta su cintura, y Lucius, poniéndose en alerta, le apuntó más insistentemente. Sin embargo, Potter sólo se tomó del borde de la túnica, abriéndola ante la mirada atónita de Lucius.

No pudo evitarlo. Bajó los ojos hasta la entrepierna de Potter. Y antes de que pensara qué era lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios liberaron una leve exhalación al ver un inequívoco y enorme bulto bajo los pantalones del héroe.

—Yo sé que tú también lo deseas, Lucius —le dijo Potter con voz ronca—. ¿No premiarás el esfuerzo que he hecho durante todos estos meses para lograr llegar hasta ti? Con lo duro que se ha vuelto verte, últimamente.

—Estás demente —jadeó Lucius, el calor comenzando a invadir su cabeza y a nublar su razón.

Potter asintió.

—Si no lo estuviera, no soportaría hacer lo que hago, Lucius. Lo que he tenido que hacer desde que tu antiguo Señor Tenebroso estaba tras de mí. Sin embargo, desde hace algunos meses, eres tú el único pensamiento que me ha mantenido con un poco de cordura cada jodido día de mi vida.

Si Lucius no hubiera estado tan aterrorizado por sus propios deseos desbordándose, se hubiera reído de buena gana.

—Explícate —exigió de inmediato.

—De que casi me suicidé el día que descubrí el motivo por el que odiaba tanto a tu hijo, el porqué lo aborrecía cada vez que me lo encontraba en un corredor del Ministerio. Porque me recordaba a ti, me recordaba que te tenía como padre, y yo pensaba que… Lucius, no tienes idea de lo que pensaba.

Potter dio un paso hacia él, y Lucius levantó la varita hacia su cara, como para enfatizar el punto de que él continuaba con la idea de hechizarlo si se acercaba más.

—Pensaba que si Draco era atractivo, era porque te tenía a ti como padre. Pensaba en ti y me pajeaba ante tu recuerdo, pensando en… en lo que podríamos hacer juntos, tú y yo —masculló Potter y la cabeza de Lucius se perdió en la voz y el significado de todo aquello. Continuaba procesando la información cuando Potter concluyó con la voz cargada de pasión—: Te deseo, Lucius. Creo que siempre ha sido así.

Lucius lo miró durante segundos enteros, respirando profunda y lentamente, el corazón a mil por hora, sin poder hablar. Potter, en cambio y a pesar de que Lucius continuaba apuntándole con la varita, no estaba en absoluto amedrentado; al contrario, el Gryffindor resplandecía voluntad y decisión. Valor y pasión. Y era estúpido, era idiota, porque eran cualidades que para Lucius jamás habían sido dignas de admirarse, sin embargo…

Potter se relamió y Lucius no pudo soportarlo más. Bajó la varita, y ordenó con algo que pareció casi un gruñido:

—Desvístete.

Potter sonrió victorioso, comenzando a obedecer con parsimonia. Pero Lucius no iba a cederle ni un mínimo de control, no iba a permitir que, a pesar de que era él quien diera las órdenes, Potter siguiera pareciendo que lo estaba disfrutando. Iba a enseñarle que con un Malfoy no se jugaba; iba a romperlo en mil pedazos por atreverse a poner sus mestizos ojos en él. Tanto, que cuando terminara con Potter, nadie lo reconocería. Ni siquiera el mismo Potter se reconocería más.

Comiéndose con los ojos el cada vez más descubierto cuerpo joven y fibroso a su disposición, Lucius siseó:

—¿Tanto te gusta que te jodan que vendes el orgullo, Potter? —Sonrió despectivo, luchando por ocultar el enorme deseo que Potter despertaba en él—. No eres más que un cualquiera.

Potter sonrió más, bajándose los pantalones y acariciándose la hinchada erección con descaro.

—No soy un cualquiera, Lucius. Sólo soy _tu _cualquiera —dijo divertido—. ¿Me quieres doblado en cuatro patas o contra la pared? —le preguntó.

Lucius, cada vez más caliente y furioso, caminó hacia Potter sin responderle el cuestionamiento.

—Si te llegas a gotear _algo_ sobre mi alfombra, niñato prepotente, te haré limpiarlo con la lengua como si fueras un elfo doméstico —le gruñó.

Potter soltó una risita por toda contestación.

—Eso sería interesante, ¿no crees?

Lucius llegó hasta él, tan deseoso de jodérselo como de callarle la boca y quitarle esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro. Lo tomó de los cabellos con la mano derecha, y, tirándole la cabeza hacia arriba, usó la izquierda para tomarlo de uno de los brazos, girándolo para hacer que le diera la espalda.

Potter, mirando por encima de su hombro, lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, verde esmeralda resplandeciendo entre una cortina de espesas pestañas negras y nublados de ansiedad. Y Lucius supo que Potter deseaba ser besado, pero él no le iba a dar nada que le estuviese pidiendo. No hasta que viera por satisfecho su deseo de revancha. No mientras se sintiese casi asustado de las pasiones que Potter estaba despertando en él.

—Yo lo sabía, Lucius —murmuró Potter, la voz enronquecida de deseo—. Sabía que serías así de enérgico, lo sa…

Lucius lo calló tirándole de los cabellos, convirtiendo sus empalagosas palabras en quejidos de dolor. Entonces, lo arrastró hasta un bello y elegante sofá de cuero negro que estaba al centro de la habitación. Ahí, en el mueble, dobló a un Potter ya desnudo, aplastándolo con brusquedad contra el reposabrazos. Aún con una mano sobre su cabeza, lo oprimió contra la helada textura del sofá, ocasionando que la cara del héroe se magullara y se torciera en una mueca de genuino dolor y anticipación.

La erección de Lucius palpitaba punzante debajo de su túnica de gala, reclamando a gritos atención. Lucius la había tenido dura desde hacía horas, desde que Potter se lo había estado insinuando con la pura mirada y comiéndoselo con sus malditos ojos resplandecientes en verde. Jamás en toda su vida Lucius se había encontrado así de ansioso, así de hambriento. Jamás se había doblegado de aquella manera a un sentimiento.

Sin embargo, aún no era tiempo de darle a Potter el placer que le estaba pidiendo a gritos. De hecho, no pensaba darle ningún placer en lo más mínimo. Sólo iba a darle la lección. La lección de no volver a meterse con ningún Malfoy.

Empujando la cabeza de Potter contra el mueble, doblándolo completamente y con el culo levantado y expuesto, Lucius apenas sí podía contener su deseo. Potter era una visión gloriosa, hermosa. Alucinante. Y era sólo para él.

El pensamiento hizo que ráfagas de poder recorrieran el cuerpo de Lucius, dictándole las pautas a seguir.

—Dame las manos —le ordenó.

Sin chistar, Potter se las ofreció por detrás de su espalda. Lucius le sostuvo las dos muñecas con su mano izquierda, mientras que abría la derecha y convocaba su bastón con un silencioso _accio._

—Tienes completamente prohibido tocarte… —comenzó a ordenar Lucius, sobreponiendo su voz a los jadeos de dolor y ansiedad que Potter emitía—. O empujarte. O moverte. ¿Oíste, Potter?

Un gruñido fue suficiente respuesta.

Lucius paseó la punta de su bastón por la tersa espalda del héroe, comenzando por la nuca y terminando en la cadera. Casi imperceptiblemente, Potter elevó las nalgas cuando el bastón de Lucius rozó la hendidura entre ellas.

Lucius sonrió. Sonrisa difuminada prontamente cuando tuvo que morderse los labios ante el espectáculo. Potter, el glorioso Harry Potter, el que había vencido a su Señor Tenebroso, estaba en ese momento ante Lucius, abierto completamente, ofreciéndose, muriendo por ser follado por él.

Lucius no podía creerse el privilegio de darle una lección al héroe. E iba a aprovechar cada momento.

Rozó un par de veces la entrada de Potter con la punta de su bastón, arrancando gemidos ansiosos de él. Observando, paseando sus ojos en ese escultural cuerpo, mirando con gula y deseo.

—Eres una verdadera puta, Potter —dijo con la boca hecha agua.

No pudiendo soportarlo más, sumergió apenas la punta del bastón dentro del culo de Potter. Éste gimió largamente, tal vez de dolor, tal vez de placer, era algo que Lucius no podía saber con certeza. Potter estaba tan demente últimamente que ya no podía asegurarse nada.

Pero la visión que le estaba presentando era hermosa, sin duda alguna. Aquellas nalgas de piel blanca, abiertas, ofrecidas, complacientes. Elevadas, aceptando entre ellas la reliquia de Lucius, la herencia dejada para él de parte de su padre, era avasallante. Era bello. Lucius comenzó a girar el bastón muy suavemente, a sacarlo y meterlo un poco, sólo para llenarse los ojos con aquella vista.

—Lucius —jadeó Potter con voz suplicante, y Lucius sonrió sádicamente. Justo eso era lo que estaba esperando, que Potter se estuviese muriendo, que le rogara, que le pidiera…

Ignorándolo y sosteniéndole las manos para impedir que él mismo se tocara, Lucius continuó jugando con su bastón. Introduciéndolo cada vez un poco más, pero no demasiado, no hasta que…

—¡Ohh, por amor a Merlín, Lucius! —gimoteó Potter en la voz que a Lucius se le antojó como la más dulce que sus oídos nunca hubiesen escuchado: la del ruego—. ¡Por favor!

—¿Si, Potter? —siseó él, aún embelesado en el espectáculo de aquel culo dispuesto y anhelante abriéndose ante su bastón, esperando por él, por su propia polla. Aquel, que había sido el niño que sobrevivió al Señor Oscuro, esperando para que Lucius lo penetrara—… ¿Cuánto me deseas, pequeño bastardo? Dímelo.

Potter se retorcía y jadeaba. Suplicaba y gimoteaba. Y Lucius postergó aquella tortura durante el mayor tiempo que le fue posible, hasta que Potter comenzó a gritar de rabia y desesperación, de ansia y deseo insatisfecho. Hasta que llegó el punto donde Lucius creyó que moriría sino lo penetraba ya. Sacó el bastón del culo de Potter y lo dejó a un lado, haciendo que el otro lloriqueara de la expectación.

De un tirón, Lucius se abrió solamente el pantalón, no importándole que algunos botones se perdieran en el proceso. Se bajó apenas lo suficiente la prenda inferior como para lograr sacarse su miembro, sin permitirle a Potter mirar hacia atrás, no dejándolo hacer nada más que estar ahí doblado y pegado al sofá, todavía sujeto de las manos, con el trasero al descubierto y su enorme y goteante erección frotándose contra el cuero del mueble.

Lucius tenía toda la intención de lastimarlo lo más que pudiera, de hacerlo que se arrepintiera de estar ahí mendigando por él. Pero la visión de Potter con las caderas arrojadas hacia atrás, con su terso y firme trasero, con aquellas nalgas compactas y musculosas, fue más que lo que Lucius pudo soportar.

Cerró los ojos, casi corriéndose ante la mera vista, no pudiendo esperar a enterrarse dentro de él. Tuviera poderes Veela o no, fuera un amante indigno o no, Potter era un polvo fenomenal, sin discusión. Ardiente, complaciente, ansioso… que hacía hervir la sangre de Lucius como nadie más.

Completamente vestido y sólo con su miembro al descubierto, Lucius se acarició un par de veces su insoportablemente dura erección antes de colocarla en posición, entre las dos nalgas del cretino. Ante la sensación de la punta del miembro de Lucius en su hendidura, Potter gimió largamente y se dobló más, intentando soltarse las manos sin conseguirlo.

Lucius respiró profundo y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas, agarrando las caderas de Potter con la mano que tenía libre. Cuan mayor fue su sorpresa al toparse con que la entrada de Potter estaba dilatada y completamente lubricada. Si había esperado encontrarse con extrema estrechez y nada de humedad, no podía haber estado más equivocado.

—Con que… ¿te crees muy listo? —jadeó Lucius mientras retiraba su erección y volvía a embestir todavía más duro.

Potter, ante la sorpresa de Lucius de haberlo encontrado lubricado, soltó algo parecido a una risa, que fue prestamente interrumpida por la tercera estocada de Lucius, todavía más potente y violenta que las anteriores. Y a partir de entonces, comenzó a follarse a Potter con todas sus fuerzas, entrando y saliendo de su deliciosa cavidad.

En medio de las brumas que el insoportable placer le causaba, Lucius pensó que Potter debería haber sido un Slytherin por la astucia demostrada. Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra cosa hacerle semejante halago al enemigo. De su boca no lo escucharía jamás.

—¿Creías que vendría… sin prepararme para la ocasión? —gimoteó Potter, casi sin aire, retorciéndose ante los toques de Lucius y sus brutales arremetidas—. Tuve el placer de hacer… una parada en tu baño, Lucius… me preparé, pensando en ti. —Gimió largamente cuando Lucius embistió desde más abajo, seguramente tocando la próstata de Potter—. Me corrí… al menos dos… _Ahh,_ veces.

Aquello fue más de lo que Lucius pudo aguantar. No eran sólo los supuestos poderes que el maldito podría tener o no; eran sus palabras calientes, sus comentarios obscenos, la imagen que se le presentó a Lucius en la cabeza. Potter usando lubricante en su propio baño, preparándose para él, abriéndose el culo con sus dedos para cuando Lucius estuviera, como en ese momento, follándoselo como si fueran un par de animales en celo. Despiadado y sin cuartel.

Sin embargo, no era como Potter tuviera que darse cuenta.

—Eres un cualquiera, Potter, ¿lo sabías? —masculló Lucius, casi sin aire y sintiendo hormigueos por todo el cuerpo—. ¿Siempre te preparas pensando en mí, pequeño bastardo?

Potter ya no contestó más, pues su voz se había reducido a una sarta de gemidos y súplicas de _más_. Lucius aceleró la velocidad de sus penetraciones, tan duro que el sofá crujía bajo el peso y el movimiento de los dos, y Potter se retorcía en medio del más puro y blanco placer. Y cuando Lucius sintió como la entrada de Potter se contraía alrededor de su miembro al correrse, él también explotó sin más. Duro, largo y completamente irracional.

Apoyó todo su peso sobre la espalda desnuda y sudorosa de Potter, recuperando el aliento, pensando en cómo sería follárselo sobre una cama y asustándose ante la visión. Si había pensado que con una vez le bastaría, debía haberse imaginado que no.

—Y ahora, dejarás a Draco en paz —fue lo primero que ordenó cuando la saliva volvió a su boca y pudo hablar.

Potter, aún con la polla de Lucius metida en el trasero, sus manos atrapadas por la de él y con la corrida de los dos escurriéndole por los juveniles muslos, solamente se rió.

_Está completamente demente, _pensó Lucius. Sin embargo, sonrió ampliamente

* * *

Seis meses después, para enorme dicha de Lucius y Narcisa, Draco se casó con Astoria Greengrass. Olvidándose completamente de su insana obsesión por Potter y concentrándose completamente en su nueva esposa y las empresas de la familia.

Potter jamás lo dijo, pero Lucius estaba seguro de que, después del cumpleaños de Narcisa, había dejado en paz a su hijo de una vez por todas, seguramente evitando usar con Draco esos malditos poderes sexuales de los que hacía tanta gala. Era reconfortante saber que, después de todo, todavía se podía confiar en un Gryffindor.

Potter, para sorpresa de muchos, fue uno de los invitados a la boda del hijo único de los Malfoy. También sorprendió mucho que, a media recepción, se desapareciera sin decir adiós. Que Lucius desapareciera un poco después, fue algo que nadie notó.

Después de todo, si Lucius quería seguir conservando la paz en la vida de su hijo Draco, tenía que mantener al enemigo a buen resguardo. Contento y satisfecho, quitándole de la cabeza ideas sin sentido, como el usar sus poderes de seducción en nadie más que no fuera el mismo Lucius. Porque, desde el día del cumpleaños de Narcisa, Potter era suyo y de nadie más.

Por el bien de la familia, claro está.

**Fin**

 


End file.
